


In and Out

by pandaspots



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Rated T for mention of sexytimes, This is crack, title is a movie reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, Iceland's pretty gay... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a discussion with my mother about the movie 'In and Out', which is a marvelous movie and ranks just as high as Priscilla in my favourite movies scale. It was also written for a kink meme request, but I have long lost the link. So if you're the OP of that request, yes, this is your fill and i'm trash for losing the link ;u;  
> It's short and might I add, it's awesome uwu

"Eirik can't be straight" was the common sense among the nordics.

He knitted and while this wasn't uncommon among Icelandic men, also sewing, painting and cooking (and they grudgingly had to admit he cooked well for a guy with a penchant for rotten things), not to mention dancing and his general good fashion (at least during any season that didn't require the worldly renowned Nordic Ugly Sweater), and the fact he was always with this Hong Kong SAR didn't help his family's opinion on his sexuality in nothing.

"He even walks girly", Denmark once commented, and got lectured by Norway that you did not look at ex-spouses that way. Even though Iceland looked less than pleased when someone mentioned 'the thing', as he preferred it put.

All in all, they had no shadow of doubt he was utterly, unsalvageably and completely up to his hair, gay.

Which is why they were pretty shocked when he bounded into Denmark's house, breathless, his 'Ég Tala Ekki Íslensku' inside out, his converse's laces loose and almost undone, begging his ex-owner shelter, and right after it, a very very angry Switzerland was on Denmark's door, demanding he hand over the 'violator of little sisters' for trial and punishment.

"But he's gay", was all Denmark could muster.

"Don't play games with me, Danemark, or God help me, I'm going to drive through your house to find him", Switzerland's anger grew by the second. "Or do you think I don't know sex when I see it?"

He almost wanted to say no, but then, Iceland did look like he had been rather naked before putting his clothes back on.

"Switzy, I think you're knocking on the wrong door, I do believe Ice wouldn't ask me for help. He probably went to Norway." He lied in a dazed, 'Ice's straight' state.

As the short man angrily marched back to his jeep, Denmark closed the door and went straight to his liquor cabinet. He felt like everything he knew about a nation he motherfucking raised was wrong and in need of careful reevaluation of his life choices.

Also, he had no intention of dealing with a shocked and most likely drunk Norway sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 'ex-spouse' refers to the Danish-Icelandic union, that took place after the dissolution of Denmark-Norway.  
> Also the Ég Tala Ekki Íslensku is an actual tee and I want it like a penguin wants fish. (Ég tala ekki íslensku means 'i don't speak icelandic' and it's the only sentence I can pronounce without sounding like the Brazilian foreigner i am)
> 
> ps: there's literally one year of words here and I find this extremely funny.


End file.
